


Bonbon

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, justsoftChanyeol, sugarbabyChanyeol, sugardaddyBaekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Sugar Daddy Byun Baekhyun loves to spoil sugar baby Loey @bonbon with Tommy Hilfiger clothes





	1. Missing daddy B

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when we (me and Hani) were cooing over Chanyeol's softness in Tommy Hilfiger photoshoot. We were swooning over Chanyeol's baby boy vibes. 
> 
> Warning; briefly mention about spanking. Thank you beta reader Hani for helping me with this^^

 

 

 

“Daddy?”

  
  


Chanyeol’s hoarse voice echoed throughout the luxurious suite. His huge sparkling pair of almond eyes wildly searching for someone’s whereabouts. He frowned, the spacious penthouse was too eerily quiet. There was no sound from his Daddy typing something on his MacBook nor his Daddy’s Candy Crush game noises blaring in the room. His droopy eyes peered at the large glass of the bathroom entrance, intently listening to any sound of water flowing.

  
  


“Daddy, where are you?”

  
  


He called again and pouted when he didn't get any reply. He hated waking up like this, cold air prickling his naked skin. He loved his Daddy spooning him to sleep, he wanted to be Daddy’s little spoon every day.

  
  


“How could Daddy left to work without saying goodbye, now I don't even get my morning kisses,” The supermodel frustratedly groaned and slumped his face back on the cottony pillow. Trashing his long legs in anger as he roamed his hand under the pillow to fetch out his phone. There were no messages from his Daddy, not even one. Shoving the device back underneath his soft pillow, Chanyeol huffed. Lately, Daddy had been extremely busy with matters regarding his latest fashion show that's about to happen tonight. He kept on complaining about how his upcoming Prive's collection was stressing him out. He would always kiss his Daddy’s puckered lips to make him feel better. Daddy would automatically laugh whenever he did that. Chanyeol’s heart bloomed with pride when Daddy said that he was his personal stress reliever.

  
  


_“You always make me happy, thank you Bonbon,”_

  
  


_‘Bonbon,’_  Chanyeol giggled happily. His daddy had a sweet tooth, The man loved sweets and chocolates so much. When his Daddy gave Chanyeol the pet name, the man said that was because he had the same effects as the chocolate. He was good at making his Daddy’s mouth went dry, craving for more.

  
  


_‘Daddy and his sweet sugary words,’_

 

Just thinking about how Daddy always praised him with a lot of compliments made his heart flutter. Hearing his Daddy saying that he looked amazing in everything that he wore made him feel like floating in the air, ascending to cloud nine. He blushed scarlet while burrowing his red cheeks onto his pillow again. Chanyeol knew he had the good looks, he was perfect. He loved every single inch of his body and when his Daddy always fed his ego with his neverending supply of praises and whispered nothing but saccharine words, he melted every time. Chanyeol would sacrifice his everything to make the man happy. He owed him his life.

  
  


“I miss you, Daddy,”

  
  


Chanyeol closed his eyes shut and grabbed the pillow next to his, the one his Daddy used last night. Hugging Daddy’s pillow in his arms, he smiled when the addicting scent of Daddy’s fruity shampoo hit his nose. Daddy smelled like summer and Chanyeol fancied the hot season a lot. Daddy loved spending his summer vacation with him. They usually chose the sea because both of them loved swimming and basking in the warmth of the sun so much.  

  
  


He whimpered in pain, squirming slowly on the bed. His buttcheeks were sore, Daddy spanked him hard last night because he was being naughty. He huffed, shifting slowly to turn around, resting his back on the mattress. He whined once his red ass grazed the bed's silky soft fabric. The stinging sensations shook him to the core, but still, he was glad that Daddy was very heedful with his aftercare. He put Chanyeol’s favorite soothing gel to help with the throbbing pain. Daddy turned into a big spoon, hugging him extremely tight as he played with his hair, carding his messy blonde locks and spoiled him with showers of kisses that Chanyeol lost count of them. They kept on talking until Chanyeol fell asleep. Chanyeol groaned in distress, rubbing his face. It was nobody's but his own fault for teasing his Daddy when the man was busy with work.  

  
  


\---

  
  


_He had just gotten back from his magazine photoshoot session for the next month's issue last night and walked into a pitch-black suite. He knew that his Daddy couldn't make it to dinner together that night so he already ate with Daddy’s manager, Jongdae. Chanyeol liked Manager Jongdae too, he was one of Daddy’s close friend. He called him Dino Dae because Daddy's manager’s voice was so loud, especially when Chanyeol was being stubborn. Chanyeol always lost it when he started whining ‘wae’ and he won’t stop until he got what he wanted. Chanyeol tsked. He always complained to his Daddy that Dino Dae was whinier than him, the actual baby._

  
  


_He skipped happily further into the lodgings and threw his backpack on the plush sofa. He yelped when he saw a big paper bag with ‘Tommy Hilfiger’ written on it was placed on the coffee table._

  
  


_‘It's from Daddy,’ Chanyeol’s sullen face instantly lit up._

  
  


_He squealed and hugged the paper bag close to his chest. Carefully pulling out the garments one by one, he gasped excitedly at each one of them, staring adoringly at his Daddy’s exclusive gift. A red checkered sweater that matched well with a checkered boxer and a pair of white socks, all from the same brand. The surprise gifts made him giddy, he was beyond happy that his eyes started brimming with tears._

  
  


_“I love you Daddy, thank you,” he whispered and kissed the soft fabric in his hands._

  
  


_A small ivory card fell out from the folded socks and Chanyeol was smiling so wide as he read it._

  
  


_“Daddy promise to wrap you in your favorite clothing brands, right? So this is the new release. I personally choose them, they surely will suit my fabulous Bonbon, I can’t wait to see you wearing them just for me tonight, Baby,”_

 

_Daddy B._

  
  
  


_Chanyeol kissed the scented card smoothly and placed it on top of his furiously beating heart. He adored Daddy’s neat handwriting. Daddy still spared some time out of his busy schedule, writing something like this, it truly showed that the man cherished him so much._

  
  


_Scrunching his nose, Chanyeol felt sticky and oily, he just got back from work and didn't exactly bother to clean his makeup face before leaving. He folded the clothes and placed them nicely on the bed. Patting the garments, he smiled._

  
  


_“I’ll be back soon precious, I’m going to bath first,”_

  
  


_After taking his long, well-deserved warm bath, he walked out naked from the bathroom and sat on the king-sized bed, staring fondly at the beautiful clothes._

  
  


_“Should I give Daddy a teaser of what's about to come tonight?” he smirked at the naughty idea. Daddy loved taking his pictures, especially when he was blushing madly, stark naked on the bed._

  
  


_He put on the red turtleneck sweater and hummed in approval when the soft fabric hugged his bare skin. Chanyeol beamed happily, Daddy remembered his exact size. He wore the checkered brief seconds later and finished dressing up with the white socks covering his bony feet._

  
  


_He grabbed his phone and slumped his body on the fluffy mattress. His plush mouth pouted, eyes droopy, getting ready to pose. He didn't bother to fix his hair. Daddy always praised his messy blonde hair and loved ruffling it. He knew that his bedroom eyes could make his Daddy goes weak in the knees and say yes to everything he requested._

  
  


_Chuckling softly, he started searching for the right angle, looking straight at his phone camera. After taking a few selfies, he smiled smugly at the photos. He was always good at taking high-quality selfies. He sat up on the bed and stared at his crossed bare legs. He ran his palms along the smooth, hairless skin of his legs. Daddy said his long legs were sexy and the man loved leaving hickeys on them._

  
  


_Puffing his cheeks, Chanyeol stood up and rushed to get Daddy’s tripod from inside his camera bag. He set it up on the floor, angling it so it could capture his socks-cladded feet while he was lying on the bed. It was difficult, but he managed to solve it after a few tries. He flopped back onto his bed, scrolling at the photos that he took a while ago. After choosing two of his best pictures, he chuckled mischievously before pressing send to his Daddy._

  
  


\---

  
  


The sound of the residence's digital lock beeping from the outside stopped Chanyeol’s train of thoughts. Shutting his eyes, he snuggled further under the thick blanket, covering his naked body. He pulled the blanket up until his sharp nose, leaving only his big almond eyes, visibly scowling at the person that was walking into the bedroom.

  
  


“Baek left so early in the morning,” Chanyeol grumbled.

  
  


Jongdae smiled as he waddled into the room. He was carrying lots of outfits in his arms. All of them were Chanyeol’s favorite apparels. After whining about how his arms were hurting carrying those, he placed them on the bed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he wiggled his eyebrows at Chanyeol.

  
  


“Morning sweetheart, it's time to wake up,” he chirped and clapped his hands happily. He sat on the bed and handed over a grey bathrobe at Chanyeol. “Let's have breakfast together alright? Stop sulking,”

  
  


Chanyeol stood up from the bed, not even bothering to cover his birthday suit from Jongdae as he slipped into the bathrobe. “Daddy...left me alone Dae, I miss my morning kiss,” he repeated, biting his lower lip as he glared at Jongdae. His Daddy’s friend smiling face annoyed him.

  
  


“Don’t you understand Dae? Daddy left me without saying anything,” He sniffled, fighting the tears from dripping out of the corner of his large eyes.

  
  


“Is he...is he mad at me or something?” he frowned, wiping his wet eyes with the back of his palms.

  
  


Jongdae panicked when he saw Chanyeol's about to cry. “Oh God, no sweetheart, you had definitely misunderstood, Baek have some urgent matters to handle this morning but he promised to have lunch with you,” he stepped closer toward Chanyeol and ruffled his hair.

  
  


“Daddy will chop your hand if he knew you pat my head,” Chanyeol scoffed.

  
  


Jongdae gasped in horror, pulling his hand away. “I think that might actually happen,”

  
  


“But you can pat my cheeks though,” Chanyeol beamed and puffed his cheeks. He chuckled when Jongdae patted his cheeks gently.

  
  


“Hurry up, you are going to be late for your photoshoot, I’ll take you there,” Jongdae pushed Chanyeol toward the bathroom.

  
  


“Hey Chanyeol, you should keep that brooding face on display when you are outside, show your cuteness only for Baek,”

  
  


Chanyeol shrugged. “Of course, only for my one and only Daddy,” he mumbled softly.

  
  
  
  


  

 


	2. wash my hair daddy

 

 

Baekhyun glanced at his wristwatch and sighed. They woke him up so early in the morning and now everyone’s stressing over some problems regarding his recent garments collection. He didn't even manage to say goodbye to his baby properly. Pushing his platinum blonde hair back, he groaned in frustration. Understanding his sugar baby's grumpy attitude too well, Bonbon most definitely would be sulking right now. Baekhyun didn't receive any text messages from him. Not a single morning call, meaning no Bonbon’s deep voice saying ‘I love you’ repeatedly from over the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you that angry at me, Baby?” he frowned. The fashion designer stared at his palms and blushed furiously. His face slowly burning up when he recalled the sultry images of his sugar baby yesterday. Did he spank him too hard last night? But Chanyeol was being a bad boy by sending him his sinfully looking pictures while laying on their bed. He instantly felt a tad bit too hot under the collar of his dress shirt when he remembered the pictures that Chanyeol sent him last night. His messy blonde locks, staring right at the camera with his mesmerizing bedroom eyes. The side of his checkered sweater sliding up slightly, allowing Baekhyun a peek of Chanyeol’s fair waist and the hem of the short brief that he wore. The second picture of Chanyeol’s hairless bony legs wrapped within white socks dangling from the edge of their bed made Baekhyun’s body shudder. Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun closed his eyes to recompose himself from getting all riled up over Chanyeol’s teasing game again. He didn't want his employees to see him popping a boner right now. For goodness sake! They were currently in the middle of an important company meeting.    
  
  
  
  
  
He was startled when he heard a notification from his smartphone, signaling an incoming text message from his manager, Dae. Baekhyun read Dae’s messages with a smile marring his face. Dae informed him that he made sure Chanyeol already ate his breakfast and they ate together because Chanyeol hated the idea of eating alone. The manager also sent Chanyeol off to his photo shoot location.  
  
  
  
  
  
Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh. He was still stuck at work. Chanyeol must have sulked just now, waking up without the routine rain of kisses all over his handsome face. No, he couldn't wake Chanyeol up to tell him that he was leaving early that morning because Chanyeol would undoubtedly tempt him to stay with his huge, pleading glassy eyes.  
  
  
  
  
_  
_ _‘Sorry, Bonbon,’_ he shook his head in defeat when he gazed blankly at his phone screen. Getting throughout the day without Chanyeol’s playful text messages made him feel empty. Chanyeol had always successfully cheered him up either with his sexy or silly pictures. He usually sent pictures of the beautiful scenery surrounding him, the food that he ate and the clothes that he wore that day. Bonbon’s pictures always made him delighted. He ran his thumb on his illuminated phone screen, hovering over the outline of Chanyeol’s sleeping photo that he secretly captured that morning before leaving their apartment. Bonbon always looked so breathtakingly gorgeous in his sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are too pure for this world, Baby,” Baekhyun cooed.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just look at your pretty, big sparkling eyes, your face, your tall nose, you are so perfect,” he praised, heart blooming with pride. He was proud to be someone special to Bonbon and he would do his best to always make him happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off from ogling Bonbon’s picture. Chanyeol’s fresh, no makeup face would always be Baekhyun’s ultimate favorite. He looked too adorable with his disheveled hair, almond-shaped orbs tightly shut as his face was pressed against the fluffy pillow. He chuckled when he saw a tiny pimple that was threatening to appear on his baby’s otherwise flawless right cheek. Chanyeol went crazy over it last night. He grumpily washed his face while cursing at the zit like a sailor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Baby, what got you so angry?” Baekhyun chuckled, gingerly peeking into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pouting, Chanyeol huffed while stomping his feet childishly. He threw the face towel into the laundry basket, right under the bathroom white marble countertop. “I really shouldn't eat that oily beef burger yesterday. I have a photo shoot tomorrow. This ugly pimple will get into my pictures,”  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun sauntered into the bathroom and stood beside his grumpy lover. “Stop touching it, you will only make it worse, Bonbon,” he cooed and grabbed the knot at the front of Chanyeol's grey bathrobe, pulling him nearer to face him properly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiptoeing, he tenderly caressed Chanyeol’s soft cheeks with his thumbs and smiled when Chanyeol’s arms immediately found their way to wrap around his waist. He gasped in surprise when Chanyeol pulled him up to press their lips together. Both chuckling on each other’s lips when the quick kiss ended. He hummed in content when Chanyeol squeezed his body while nuzzling his nose on the side of his face.  Chanyeol’s warm breath lingered on his sensitive skin, making him squirm. His pliant body would always naturally be screaming for his lover’s attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Daddy, I love you,” Chanyeol murmured, eyes closed as he languidly nibbled at Baekhyun’s red ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you too, Bonbon,” Baekhyun whispered. His breath hitched, already panting when Chanyeol’s plump lip was mapping all over the sensitive spots on his neck. His baby knew all the right buttons to push to make him beg for more. Soon, he would be moaning Chanyeol’s name repeatedly, seeking pleasure. He had to squeeze Chanyeol’s waist to stop him from lifting him up from the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Baby?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kissing Chanyeol’s pouting lips, Baekhyun chuckled. “Now let me see that nasty zit. I’ll find a way to fix it,”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pat my head please, Daddy,” Chanyeol beamed, leaning his head down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun laughed when he noticed that Chanyeol’s forehead was already on his shoulder, waiting to be patted. ‘How adorable!’ Baekhyun mentally screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol loved it so much when he played with his hair. Bonbon’s soft, helpless whimpers when Baekhyun was carding his unkempt locks between his fingers was like music to his ears. He wanted to please him always, giving him whatever he wanted so the smile on his baby’s face would stay forever. Chanyeol liked to be praised a lot. Whispering compliments into Bonbon’s red, cutely protruding ears while playing with his soft hair would usually result into something hard poking on his lower body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of his phone beeping halted Baekhyun’s train of thoughts. Reading the sender’s name made his heart soar with joy. Smiling wide, he opened the picture message. It was a picture of his baby pouting with very messy blonde hair. Studying the background of the picture, Chanyeol was relaxing on a black leather couch, sitting beside his best friend, the supermodel Oh Sehun. His good-looking best friend was looking at his phone, clearly unaware of his surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
‘Daddy, can you please wash my hair tonight? They put too many products on my hair, it stinks now,’  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Baekhyun propped his back on the chair, eyes glued at Chanyeol’s photo displayed on his phone screen. They rarely fought, but when it happened, Chanyeol would always be the first one to talk again, to reconcile, not bothering who started it because he craved for Baekhyun’s attention.  Baekhyun’s fingers tapped gently on his phone keyboard to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sure, Baby. Do you also want to have a warm bubble bath date with me tonight?” Baekhyun grinned. Chanyeol’s instant reply made him bark in laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you are not too busy or tired tonight, I like that idea so much, Daddy,”  


 

\---

 

“Dae, do you have any idea where Chanyeol is? He wasn't picking up his phone,” Baekhyun mumbled whilst obliviously biting his nail, cellphone still tightly pressed on his ear as he padded back and forth in his office. He knew that Chanyeol was already an adult. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and his brooding face would scare others away. Yet Baekhyun couldn't help but feel anxious thinking that something awful might happen to Chanyeol each time he was out of his sight. Bonbon trusted people too easily and was extremely bad at saying no. Park Chanyeol had a very big heart and more often than not, that best quality of his always made him end up in trouble.       
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed at the question. He tore his gaze away from his laptop to examine Baekhyun's haggard face.  “Chanyeollie? Hmm, you know that your boyfriend is a professional model right? He takes his job seriously. Do you really think he will slack off and play with his phone during work hours?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know,” Baekhyun sighed, chewing on his bottom lip as he slumped his body next to Jongdae.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’ll be alright. He is not the same weak young boy that you know two years ago, Baek. I need your opinion regarding this matter first,” Jongdae stated and jutted his lips toward his laptop screen.     
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t help but feel worried,” Baekhyun murmured while his mind drifted off reminiscing the younger version of Park Chanyeol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongdae was definitely right. Park Chanyeol was no longer that weak 20 years old young boy that he met two years back. He recalled the first time seeing him in a fashion show. The handsome boy looked so gorgeous while donning Tommy Hilfiger outfit from head to toe, sitting in the crowd. He was alone, fingers clutching tightly on the pamphlet, sparkling almond-shaped eyes wandering everywhere inside the venue. His genuinely fascinated face amazed him, Baekhyun couldn't fight the urge to keep staring and chuckled at his excited behavior, which oddly resembled that of an amused puppy. Honestly, he was too busy stealing glances at Chanyeol instead of paying attention to the glamorous fashion show. The young boy’s existence made him intrigued and enchanted that he forgot his actual purpose of attending the grand event. Getting an invitation to this prestigious high fashion runway was very hard. Only the wealthy VVIP label customers, who were willing to waste large sums of money every month would be invited to the event. He was in the fashion industry for so many years, thus most of his friends and acquaintances were sons and daughters of chaebol, yet never once did he saw Chanyeol before.  
  
  
  
  
He went into the VIP restroom sometime near the end of the event, whistling his favorite song when he suddenly heard a loud commotion coming from inside one of the cubicles. Curious, he silently inched closer toward the source of the noise and gasped when he heard someone’s deep groan, most probably in pain, not pleasure. Trusting his instinct, he kicked the cubicle door open. There were two men occupying it. The older one between them was half-naked, with fisted hand, getting ready to punch the other male that was sitting weakly on the toilet bowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
_‘That young boy,’_

 

 

Baekhyun immediately felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

  
  
  
  
  
No wonder his face seemed eerily familiar, it was the same young man that had been messing up his mind, keeping him spellbound the entire span of the night. The young boy was crying, face wet and deep shade of crimson. The branded clothes that he initially wore that night were scattered messily on the bathroom floor. He was stark naked, struggling to break free from the elder man’s strong grip on his hair. There was a black gag ball in his mouth. It prevented him from screaming and at the same time causing him to drool excessively. Baekhyun flinched when their eyes met. His shining eyes were droopy and watery, staring vulnerably at him as if he was begging for Baekhyun to save his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shut the door and mind your own business, Byun Baekhyun,” The crude guy scoffed. “Get your own boy toy. This one is mine,”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let him go. Now!” Baekhyun snapped, scowling hard at the smug man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Afterwards, everything happened so fast in the mere speed of light. As the consequences for not listening to Byun Baekhyun’s threat, the brash man was hospitalized because the angry fashion designer had broken several bones of his rib cage. What happened that night didn't make to the newspapers’ headlines and Baekhyun was not getting charged. After all, the rude man had a reputation to care for.  
  
  
  
  
  
Through Mr. Kim Junmyeon, one of Baekhyun’s chaebol friends, the fashion designer discovered that Chanyeol was actually an orphan and a broke college student that was tagging along with his best friend Oh Sehun to the fashion show. Oh Sehun's sugar daddy aka Mr. Kim, wanted Chanyeol to accompany his sugar baby that night, so he paid for all of his expenses. Oh Sehun was not there with Chanyeol when he was offered something to drink. Innocent Chanyeol thoughtlessly drank the nasty beverage and ended up being sexually assaulted that night. Baekhyun volunteered to take Chanyeol home and nursed him back to health, and sometime along the way, they fell in love. Baekhyun’s love for Chanyeol never dwindled, it rather grew stronger throughout the years they had spent together. He loved him so dearly and sincerely. Seriously, how could someone not fall in love with a sweet and wonderful guy like Park Chanyeol?  
  
  
  
  
  
Heaving a weary sigh, he got up from his seat so abruptly and startled Jongdae that was very focused on doing his works beside him. “I really have to go home, Dae,”  


 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun entered his pitch-black apartment suite, frowning as he stepped further into the living room. He slipped into his fluffy Nick Fury slippers (birthday gift courtesy of Chanyeol), grinning contentedly when he could finally wiggle his sore toes freely. He didn't hear any news or updates from Chanyeol all day. Jongdae said Bonbon was so busy with his photo shoot earlier that day, hence Baekhyun assumed that his baby would probably be home by this time. Chanyeol loved to sleep when he was tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bonbon?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, he could smile in relief when he saw Chanyeol’s form sleeping soundly on the couch. The young boy didn't even bother to wash up. He was still in his photo shoot hairstyle and makeup, wearing layers of clothes, including his jacket. Baekhyun sat on the carpeted floor beside the couch, facing a softly snoring Chanyeol. Sighing as he wiped the sweats dripping from Bonbon’s forehead. The air-conditioner was not turned on too. Chanyeol must have been too exhausted that he could directly fall asleep with such a hot temperature inside their apartment.    
  
  
  
  
  
Stroking Chanyeol’s back deliberately, Baekhyun leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his lover’s slightly parted mouth. “Bonbon, get up and wash up first before you go to sleep,” he smiled, fingers lovingly carding his Bonbon’s messy locks. He laughed when he saw Chanyeol’s sharp nose twitching cutely while trying to open his heavy eyelids.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Daddy,” Chanyeol whispered hoarsely with bleary eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Baby,” Baekhyun cooed at Chanyeol’s adorable response. He kissed the mole on Chanyeol’s nose, giggling when Bonbon sneakily tried to lick his face. “Wake up Bonbon, or you’ll get nightmare if you go to sleep without washing up first,” He gasped when Chanyeol wrapped his bulky arms around his waist and pulled him up to lay Baekhyun down beside him on the couch. Snuggling closer, Baekhyun shifted to burrow his face on Chanyeol’s sturdy chest. Bonbon’s large palm that was caressing his back made him whimper. He absolutely loved being enveloped inside Bonbon’s warm embrace like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I must admit that this is very very romantic, Baby. But both of us are sweating,” he mumbled. Patting Chanyeol’s arm, he gently pushed him away. “Bonbon, I need the air-cond, we both need it,”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But Daddy, I’m tired,” Chanyeol whined and slowly released Baekhyun from his bone-crushing hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun chuckled when Chanyeol tenderly cupped his face with his large palms and began raining kisses all over it. He closed his eyes, enjoying Chanyeol’s way of saying how much he missed him. His eyes fluttered open when Chanyeol stopped his ministrations, Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a dusty shade of pink when their eyes met.  “Are you done kissing me?” he teased, bumping their noses together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding shyly, Chanyeol released Baekhyun face from his grip. “You promised to wash my hair and we have a warm bubble bath date tonight, Daddy,” he grinned enthusiastically, caressing his Daddy’s cheeks with his thumb.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll go get the bathtub ready,” Baekhyun smiled as he shifted away, getting ready to stand up from the comfortable sofa. He shrieked when Chanyeol pulled him back without warning and kissed him full on his Cupid’s bow.

 

  
  
“You are super adorable when you are blushing, Daddy!” Chanyeol chirped happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun cackled loudly in between their mingling warm breaths. “Baby, you taste like chocolate,” He sighed and gently pushed Chanyeol away to stare at his face. “You ate all the gifts again, Bonbon?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“…,” Chanyeol pouted. “I’m jealous. Why must Daddy have so many admirers,” he huffed out bitterly.    
  
  
  
  
  
“Just throw them away. Some of those expensive chocolates have wine in them. You have zero tolerance to alcohol,” Baekhyun scowled. Yet his gaze softened when he saw Chanyeol’s sullen face. “Baby?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I stomped on the flower bouquets and tore apart the cards into tiny pieces, but it’s such a waste to do the same with food,” Chanyeol stated smugly. He whined when Baekhyun pinched his nose as a response. “Tell me what’s gonna happen if you ate so many chocolates, Bonbon,” he squinted inquiringly.  
  


  
“Stomach ache,” Chanyeol sulkily answered, puffing his red cheeks. “And got hospitalized…,” he added with big eyes cast downwards, no longer looking at Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to sit up properly and sat on his lap. He caressed Chanyeol’s bed hair and smooched the younger male’s plush lips. Pulling away, he grinned. “Did stomping on the flowers and shredding the cards made you happy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah...so happy, Daddy,” Chanyeol beamed, large palms massaging his Daddy’s succulent thighs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, you can do that...but no more eating chocolates alone. Just throw them away, alright?” Baekhyun instructed while leaving a trail of kisses on Chanyeol’s face, down to his jaw and staying a little longer at the column of Chanyeol’s neck.    
  
  
  
  
  
“Daddy,” Chanyeol rasped throatily, his breathing beginning to turn labored.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun smirked mischievously. Chanyeol’s pleasured moan made him giddy. “I guess we’ll have to delay our bathtub date a little longer sweetheart,”     
  
  



End file.
